Losing my religion
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Crossover ya que es una Hécate más apegada a su realidad y contando la historia de su hijo semidiós perteneciente al mundo de Percy Jackson. "Esto no es sólo un sueño" Two-shot. Dedicado a Miguel
1. Losing my religion

_**Esta historia es enteramente mía, el personaje de Alabaster C. Torrington pertenece al mundo de Rick Riordan pero Charlus, su vida, obra y el concepto de las situaciones expuestas aquí son de mi autoría por tan controlador que se lea.**_

 _ **Miguel esto es para ti, eres uno de los mejores "hijos" que he tenido, mi lindo Hashirama.**_

* * *

 **Losing my religion**

 **Deian**

Estiraba cada uno de sus dedos, los sacudía y los frotaba tratando de relajarse, miraba hacia el techo y después fijaba su vista de nuevo hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente de él. Era su primer día como profesor de Historia en la Universidad de Cambridge y Charlus Deian Torrington estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Apenas había egresado de esa misma universidad un año antes y había conseguido la vacante para profesor, un hecho extraño pero lo consideraba un gran reconocimiento y los ingresos podrían ayudar a pagar su maestría, repaso mentalmente su presentación ante la clase, los tópicos de los que hablaría el día de hoy.

Salió de su habitación, pasó de largo por la sala y fue hasta su auto. Era demasiado precavido en cuanto a ser puntual por lo que salió de su casa con una hora y media de anticipación, siendo consciente del tráfico que podría hacerse en el camino, conducía un viejo camaro regalo de sus padres cuando fue admitido en la universidad, por alguna razón el tráfico no era tan malo como lo hubiera imaginado, condujo con tranquilidad, escuchando las canciones que salían de la radio, admiraba el paisaje aunque parte de ella fueran personas yendo y viniendo en un mar de gente, entonces divisó unos hombres bastante altos y se preocupó por no haber hecho otra taza de café al creer que los tres hombres sólo tenían un ojo su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza pero a su memoria acudió el recuerdo de cuando era niño y una vez durante unas vacaciones con su padre, perdido en el bosque de Rothiemurchus, estaba siendo perseguido por algo, había escuchado lo que parecían pasos, escuchaba los susurros en lo que ahora, después de estudios y estudios estaba seguro que era griego antiguo; recordó haber girado su cabeza para tratar de enfrentar a la persona o criatura que lo seguía pero la silueta lo hizo correr aún más deprisa al grado tal de tropezar con la raíz de un árbol, cerraba los ojos con fuerza pensando así que esa cosa con pierna de animal, con cola y cuerpo de mujer se alejara, fue entonces cuando escuchó los aullidos de Roger, el perro de caza de su padre cuando se dio el valor para volver a mirar y lo único que divisó fue a su padre caminando hasta él, jamás le contó nada a nadie, pues sentía que sólo había sido algo producto de su imaginación y si no lo era, nadie lo creería de todas formas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo sucedido pues verdaderamente era algo que siempre había tratado de reprimir, de todas las experiencias sobrenaturales que había creído vivir esa fue de las más negativas, por ser de las primeras y porque él pudo ser la víctima, escuchó el claxon de un auto cercano y supo que el semáforo ya estaba en verde, siguió el trayecto hasta llegar a la universidad.

Estacionó su auto y se encaminó a la sala de maestros, allí había muchos profesores, que incluso en sus años de estudio no llegó a conocer, entabló conversación con un profesor también de Historia que daba clases sobre la historia medieval y otro profesor el cual impartía la materia de historia contemporánea, estaba charlando con ellos cuando su mirada se detuvo en una profesora hablando con otro, estaban vestidos igual de formal que los demás pero había algo que los hacía diferente, tal vez su porte, sus gestos al hablar, la mirada tan seria en la que se miraban ,parecían charlar de algo tan banal pero Charlus sentía como si estuvieran discutiendo, eran algo distintos pero sentía que algo los unía.

—Profesor McCourt, quién es la señorita de cabello rojizo que habla con ese joven?

"Ese joven de mirada tan intimidante", quiso agregar pero tal vez sonaría como un chiquillo miedoso por lo que omitió ese comentario, la mirada de la mujer era severa pero con un destello de malicia que podía confundirse con amabilidad hasta cierto punto, el hombre volteó a verlos y la mujer les devolvió la mirada por lo que ellos dejaron de verlos.

—Oh ellos son unos profesores nuevos, tal vez sólo estén un año, son Helaine y ¿Rabastan? ¿Rainer? Durkheim, ella impartirá una materia acerca de las religiones y él imparte derecho penal, no en esta facultad claro está pero suelen estar siempre juntos.

— ¿Durkheim? Son marido y mujer

—No, no lo creo, al parecer son primos o hermanos, no lo sabemos, no suelen hablar de ello, incluso no hablan mucho, son muy sigilosos, ni siquiera había notado sus presencias.

Al voltear a verlos de nuevo, Torrington se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la sala, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de enfrente y se despidió del profesor. Dio un breve vistazo a su aula, no había ningún asiento vacío, asintió.

—Buenos días, soy el profesor Torrigton, estoy seguro que muchos pensarán que me veo joven, lo soy, hace apenas un año egresé de esta misma casa de estudios, les impartiré la clase de historia antigua, un título ambiguo en mi opinión personal…

La clase transcurrió en tan buena sintonía, hubo risas, preguntas y respuestas acertadas, hasta el final de la clase, Charlus se había sentido seguro y hasta orgulloso al ver el interés en todos sus alumnos, pero fue cuando vio con atención una cabellera pelirroja que estaba sentada en la fila de atrás, volvió a verla y no estaba allí, era una chica con el cabello negro y piel aceitunada.

Cuando la clase terminó el salió buscando un lugar dónde leer pues tenía unas horas libres antes de su próxima clase, pasó por un salón y por costumbre se asomó por la ventanilla para ver quien impartía la clase.

—La fe es algo central en el ser humano, muchos aquí tienen diferentes creencias, otros dicen no tenerlas pero creen en algo, y creer es tener fe, incluso si sólo creen en sí mismos, esto nos da a entender el concepto de una religión: la creencia a algo superior a nosotros, este ser superior puede tomar una forma o miles , pero siempre es lo mismo ¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que jamás varía?.

Un chico levantó la mano inseguro mirando a la profesora que se movía de un punto a otro con una elegancia tan natural, un andar suave que parecía flotar.

—Si?

—Que nunca podremos con ellos o él, que sus decisiones son… bueno, sus decisiones jamás cambian, eso los hace ¿Dioses?

—Ellos hablan y el destino queda sellado, sí, eso es una gran verdad así como el que no pueden contra ellos, ningún mortal puede, no importa su fuerza, su inteligencia incluso su belleza, pues un Dios podrá sentirse atraído por una o todas estas cosas pero nunca será doblegado y vencido por ellas— la profesora Helaine volteó hacia la puerta y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los ojos azules de Charlus quien dio un paso atrás pero no pudo hacer nada más, la profesora abrió la puerta.

—Debe ser incómodo estar allí y no escuchar bien todo, Profesor Torrington, háganos el honor de sentarse con nosotros y escuchar la clase.

Charlus negó con la cabeza, tratando de buscar una excusa pero se sentía lleno de curiosidad por escuchar la clase entera

—Espero no interferir, no quiero…

—Nunca se termina de aprender, profesor, será agradable que esté aquí, adelante, hay un lugar vacío en la penúltima fila.

Pronto tomó asiento y la clase continuó, sentía el exagerado impulso de tomar notas, pues la profesora decía con tanta seguridad, lo hechos, las frases, había tanta razón en sus comentarios.

—Con esto llegamos hasta los Dioses Griegos, eran diferentes a los antes mencionados pues podía notarse algo más humano en ellos, parecían sentir, hacían rabietas, el orgullo dominaba a muchos de ellos, ¿por qué en el principio de nuestros tiempos había una deidad para cada aspecto de nuestro entorno e inclusive para nuestros sentimientos?

Se paseó hacia otro extremo del salón y una chica levantó la mano

—Tal vez porque no podía explicar cómo es que un simple sentimiento los dominara y fueran capaces de hacerlos hacer…

—Idioteces? Si, podemos llamarlo así, existieron religiones politeístas antes de alabar a un solo Dios, y después se fomentó el alabar a un solo Dios, dicen que era una religión verdadera, que es ¿Por qué las otras han sido relegadas a simples historias? Ambas tienen fantasía—hizo un ademán con sus manos como si agregara comillas.

Ambas cuentan con historias descabelladas, una mujer que parió sin ayuda de un hombre y otra mujer que dio a luz a un ser mitad toro y mitad, en una un hombre multiplicó peces y panes, en otra una mujer tiró a su recién nacido del monte Olimpo por parecerle nada agraciado a su vista.

Algunos alumnos rieron y otros parecían pensativos hasta que Charlus por alguna razón levantó la mano.

—Ambas suenan descabelladas pero tal vez una suena más amable que la otra, o tal vez tuvo más locos detrás de ella.

La mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Estamos locos si creemos según lo dice el profesor Torrington… quiso agregar algo más pero en un instante comenzó el debate.

—Todos lo estamos, pero en diferentes maneras, creo que no nos hace más locos el creer o no -Pero por qué creer en algo que nos dicen y no hemos visto.

—Esas cosas pueden sentirse.

—Las cosas que no podemos explicar siempre le damos una explicación bastante fantástica allí radica el problema de la fe, la ignorancia.

—La ignorancia no es sinónimo de fe, un hombre creyente de la ciencia es un hombre ignorante ¿entonces? Existen cosas que no podemos explicar, no en ciertos momentos, pero más de uno en esta habitación ha sufrido, ha visto o ha sentido algo indescriptible cuando muchos podrían darles una explicación, muchos de ustedes podrán hacer cosas que otros no o viceversa, la fe es individual pero hay momentos y sentimientos como el temor, la felicidad que hace que éstos hombres con dicho don, se unan, seguiremos con el debate la próxima clase en miércoles, para eso quiero que lean el libro y el apartado que está en el pizarrón, gracias Profesor por dar pie al momento que quería.

—Los alumnos salieron, muchos de ellos desconcertados, otros murmurando y otros simplemente salieron corriendo del aula, Deian se quedó un momento observando a la profesora quien tomó un simple bolso negro.

—No sé si tenga más tiempo libre profesor pero me sería agradable volver a charlar con usted, es interesante su definición de locura.

El profesor se acercó hasta ella y abrió la puerta para que ella pasara.

—Es desde un punto de vista subjetivo puesto que creo, en muchas cosas, sociedades secretas, seres más allá de nuestro pensamiento, suena algo extraño pero creo, más no que ellos sean quienes han causado tantas cosas en la historia, tal vez ellos estuvieron allí pero se han mantenido neutrales o no tan en la mira como en tiempos pasados.

—Entonces es creyente ¿Es en alguna cultura en específico, profesor?

—Charlus o Deian si lo prefiere— el joven titubeó un poco pero negó con la cabeza. —Creo que los Dioses tienen muchas caras en muchas culturas o hay unos que sólo existen en una y deben ser los únicos encargados de una labor, creo que hay Dioses, nunca los he visto pero creo.

Esa frase pareció satisfacer a Helaine pues salió y espero por él

—Puedes llamarme Helaine— caminaron un pequeño trayecto, antes de que Charlus se diera cuenta que tenía una clase en unos minutos, ella dijo que podrían verse después de esa clase o hasta que terminara sus horas, él aceptó, su clase fue un poco más animada que la anterior, le gustaba trabajar con alumnos de semestres avanzados pues no temían a participar aun su punto estuviera bien o mal.

Al terminar sus horas encontró en unas bancas a Helaine hablando con el chico que habían dicho que era su hermano o tal vez su primo, tenían facciones parecidas y la misma mirada pero había algo más, algo que hacía que el chico fuera un poco más temible, Helaine reía y el chico sólo tenía una expresión llena de sarcasmo, ella volteó a verlo y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

—Charlus, él es Rabastan, mi primo

El muchacho cambió el semblante y con rostro serio le tendió una mano a Charlus, él le devolvió el saludo.

—Un gusto eh… supe que da derecho penal en otra universidad.

—Sí, se bien del martillo de la justicia.

—No me gustaría entrar en un juicio contigo

Los Durkheim lo miraron incómodos y segundos después rieron, retomaron la plática acerca de los Dioses aunque de una forma más general, hablando de mitos, de Dioses menores y más

—Hay mucho que no se escribió pero siento que debe haber más, es decir, pudieron haber más Dioses, Dioses poderosos que nadie conoció pero no por ello no existieron, tal vez Dioses sigilosos, pero siempre tendré mis dudas acerca de los semidioses.

Los primos alzaron ambas cejas y se miraron entre ellos un segundo, Rabastan encendió su segundo cigarrillo y señaló con éste a Deian.

—Explica eso.

—Cómo seres tan poderosos pudieron estar con simples mortales, tener semidioses, no me imagino si un Dios como Hefesto o bien Hades hubieran tenido un hijo con una mortal o con alguna Diosa, creo que significaría más peligro, más que temer o algo por el estilo.

—Hefesto, ese Dios es…—Helaine puso una mano en el hombro de su primo y éste se limitó a seguir con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que un Dios no se fijaría en un simple mortal, pero si en un mortal peculiar, o tal vez es el destino, ni siquiera los Dioses pueden contradecir todo el tiempo a las Moiras.

—Temo del día en el que los Dioses se muestren.

Rabastan rió con sorna, dándole otra calada a su cigarro

—Puede que los Dioses ya la hagan, nunca se sabe, pero hay que creer, Torrington.

—Y temer — susurró Charlus.

El semestre transcurrió con la sorpresa que a mitad de año, Rabastan se fue a su ciudad natal por "cuestiones de fuerza mayor" Charlus creyó que Helaine lo echaría de menos pero no fue así, sonreía más, sus clases eran igual de interesantes y podían salir, salían a verse después de clases o en fines de semana, Salían a dar paseos por algunos parques, visitaban museos, muchos en la universidad daban por hecho que ya eran pareja.

—Fue entonces cuando llegamos a lo que es el capitalismo en nuestra era moderna, bueno, no comprendo cómo avanzamos tan rápido muchachos, tal vez sea nuestra última clase, así que démonos un tiempo de retroalimentación, ¿alguno tiene una duda o un comentario que hacer? Si ¿Janis?

—Usted y la profesora Helaine viven juntos? Digo, la clase pasada dijo que iba a omitir el examen final y el último que tuvimos equivalía más del 60% de la calificación.

Todos hicieron un sonido molesto y Charlus negó con la cabeza y no pudiendo evitar reír.

—No, no yo… bueno ¿Alguien quiere comentar algo que no sea sobre la profesora Durkheim y yo? —notó que todos negaban con la cabeza por lo que tomó su maletín —Bueno, nos vemos en tres semanas para darles la calificación final.

No estaba para nada molesto, puesto que era cierto, no le molestaba pues un día al hablarlo con Helaine ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo "Una acción vale más que mil palabras".

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que escuchó unas voces era Helaine pero parecía bastante molesta y discutía en… griego, griego antiguo, se detuvo en seco, escondido entre dos pilares, pero no entendía nada de la discusión, sólo deducía, por el tono, que algo estaba mal y alguien más la interrumpía en todo momento, se asomó sólo un poco y vio tres jóvenes además de ella, uno era Rabastan lo cual le parecía increíble pues Helaine aseguraba que se quedaría en Rusia un buen tiempo, era él pero había algo que lo hacía ver más intimidante, había otro chico, aparentemente más joven, con una tez exageradamente pálida, el cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos de un azul intenso, Charlus volvió a esconderse en el pilar y esperó un minuto y volvió a fijarse en el último joven que estaba allí, era el que se veía mayor que Rabastan y el otro muchacho, los tres tenían cierto parecido, aunque había algo que los hacía distintos.

Era el que permanecía más tiempo callado, incluso tomando del hombro al muchacho pálido que discutía con Rabastan, el muchacho dijo algo y comenzó a discutir con él que lo había estado conteniendo, Helaine les dijo algo y ambos comenzaron a protestar pero Rabastan murmuró algo y todos guardaron silencio, Helaine les dijo algo que pareció hacerlos cambiar de semblante, el primero en irse fue el pálido, simplemente se desvaneció, Rabastan dijo algo y desapareció en una extraña humareda, estuvo por gritar del miedo pero quería ver que hacía el último sujeto

"Regulus, cuida de tus hermanos, hijo, ninguno ni siquiera yo podemos adelantar a los sucesos"

Regulus, era el nombre de ese chico y Helaine le había dicho hijo, pero ambos tenían la misma edad, incluso él se veía un poco más grande que ella.

"Lo se mamá, pero nos preocupa este mortal y de lo que sea capaz este nuevo hermano que venga en camino"

Dijo sin más y besó la frente de Helaine y se fue, se fue sin más, Charlus retrocedió , dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a su auto dónde se encerró y se talló los ojos con sus nudillos totalmente frenético, se habían desvanecido, Rabastan estaba en Rusia, y hablaron en griego, griego antiguo, fue cuando recordó todas sus charlas, todas sus salidas, siempre terminaban hablando de situaciones, de hechos sobrenaturales, ella nunca hablaba de su paradero, de su familia, simplemente decía que estaba distanciados, la forma en la que hablaba de la fe, cómo tenía datos precisos, cómo hablaba de acontecimientos como si hubiera presenciado todos y cada uno de ellos.

Recordó entonces a Rabastan, recordó la charla sobre los juramentos, recordó que él le había dicho "Aun tienes mucho que hacer, le prometiste a tu padre que lo visitarías" ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? ¿Cómo es que él pudo saberlo? Helaine siempre tenía las palabras correctas, siempre tan cautelosa, pocos profesores los notaban a menos de ser necesario y no presentaban querer tratar con ellos.

—Dioses, son dioses y yo…

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que ese tal Regulus había dicho, del hermano que venía en camino, había quedado con Helaine de ir a cenar pues ella tenía noticias, él pensaba que era que se iría pues el profesor McCourt dijo que ella estaría un solo semestre, no era otra, él… Él sería.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba el vidrio de su auto, era Helaine, Charlus la miró tan pálido como la cera, abrió la puerta del auto, ella lo descubrió en medio segundo.

—Deian, ¿Estás bien?

Se quedó callado un momento, era griega de eso no había duda, no era Afrodita, no era Demeter, religión, fe, sombras, fuego, su cabello, no, los Dioses podían tomar la forma que les plazca, Helaine, era pacífica, dura, cariñosa, tenía una mirada fiera, siempre te mostraba que las cosas no podían ser de una sola manera.

—Deian, te hice una pregunta, mírate, estás tan pálido.

—Hécate

Ambos se quedaron callados, Helaine lo miró detenidamente sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él, por un instante, Charlus sintió miedo, tanto miedo como el que había sentido aquella vez, esa criatura…

—Eras tú quien me perseguía.

—Yo no, era una empusa, pero no fue mandada por mí, muchas de las empusas han comenzado por obrar por su propia cuenta.

—Ni siquiera lo niegas.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tarde o temprano habría que decírtelo, yo no oculto nada, muchos Dioses prefieren que los mortales nunca sepan que estuvieron con una deidad pero eso acarrea más problemas.

—Tendré un hijo ¿Hay más? ¿Tendrá hermanos? ¿Hay más semidioses? ¿Tu…Esos con los que te vi, Rabastan es?

—Si no puedes conducir yo lo haré, creo que necesitas calmarte, Charlie.

Él condujo hasta su casa, en el camino no dijeron ninguna palabra, entraron a la casa, Hécate le preparo un té, él que más le gustaba y se lo ofreció, se sentó enfrente de él.

—Tendrás un hijo, será varón, él único varón semidiós que he tenido en mucho tiempo, tengo y he tenido siempre muchas hijas sin mencionar a mis hijos Dioses, los tengo aunque nunca se han escrito de ellos, Rabastan es uno de ellos, pero su nombre es Dareios, supongo que viste también a mis otros hijos, Regulus, Eustaccios, tengo también a Arsen, Crisogono, y tres hijas, Criseida y Eustaccios son mellizos, al igual que Dareios, Rabastan si quieres llamarlo así, y mi hija Ophilia, es la menor, aunque de eso hace eones.

-Rabas… Dareios, cuando lo conocí, quiso decir algo.

-De Hefesto, él es el padre de Dareios y mi hija, Arsen, Regulus y Ophilia son hijos de Hipnos, Eustaccios y Criseida son hijos de Thanatos y Crisogono es hijo de Hades.

—El fuego, el sueño, la muerte y el Inframundo— Charlus se quedó pensando un poco, temía, sabía que debía temer puesto que había leído un sinfín de mitos acerca de los celos de Diosas, de Dioses pero algo le había picado la curiosidad.

—Por qué no has tenido un hijo semidiós.

—La magia es temperamental, es intuición, pero al mismo tiempo es un mapa que lleva a muchas partes y las brujas escogen cualquiera de todos esos caminos, la venganza, la clarividencia, el amor, la violencia, el control, pero incluso siendo caminos negativos los aprenden para que alguien más los use con su ayuda, mis hijos siempre han ido por un camino, la ambición y éste llega al poder y después a la destrucción, sucedió una vez, Rusia, mi hijo fue Rasputín, Merlín lo fue, no digo que todos mis hijos hayan sido malos pero muchos de ellos lo fueron, mis hijas igual pero corrompidas por sus medios hermanos, y un tirano es mil veces más recordado que un pacificador.

—Tus hijos creen que, el niño sea malo

—Lo creen, uno de mis hijos puede ver cosas al igual que yo, pero yo veo tres posibilidades, no puedo decirte más.

Todo había sido tan repentino que lo único que hizo Charlus fue escribir, escribir recomendaciones, no sabía porque lo hacía pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba a hacerlo, anotaba hechizos, símbolos, cosas que Hécate decía y el memorizaba para escribirlas después, ella había dicho que se iría, no era algo común en los Dioses estar tanto tiempo entre mortales y en un mismo lugar concentrar gran parte de ellos, la veía aun, cada vez más grande, más hermosa, hasta que nació Alabaster Charlus Torrigton; el día que Hécate los dejó le dio a Charlus un collar, con el dije de unas garras de un dragón sosteniendo un granate.

—Jamás deje que se lo quite, le servirá en el futuro.

Los primeros meses, Charlus se sentía orgulloso, su hijo era tranquilo, un pequeño bastante precioso y encantador, pero fue entonces cuando los recuerdos, el insomnio y las pesadillas parecían atormentarlo, no quería que Alabaster fue un ser ambicioso con deseos de destruir, no quería que ningún monstruo mitológico lo persiguiera, no quería mandarlo a ningún campamento, como se lo había recomendado Hécate, los hijos de la magia eran fáciles de detectar incluso para los mortales, siempre temerosos de lo desconocido, si su hijo mostraba señales de magia, lo perseguirían, incluso lo matarían, las semanas fueron pasando, tres años habían pasado y Charlus temía, temía por su hijo, hacía levitar cosas, incluso leía un poco en griego antiguo, sólo él lo notaba, él, el abuelo de Alabaster y temía que su vecino, un joven llamado Aaron, comenzara a sospechar pues él joven había demostrado afinidad con Alabaster y lo cuidaba cuando Charlus estaba ocupado.

Fue una noche en la que lo decidió, se levantó de su cama, y sacó una pequeña maleta un arma, la cargó y caminó hasta el cuarto de Alabaster, la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que sólo la empujó un poco, no se molestó en encender ninguna luz, todo era por su bien, así nadie lo lastimaría, no sufriría, un solo tiro y después él, todo habría terminado, cuando se acercó escuchó una voz a su espalda y la luz se encendió.

—Papi— un escalofrío lo recorrió, podía ver la sombra de Alabaster, debía actuar rápido, se giró, un solo tiro y todo terminaría.

—Sabíamos que ibas a elegir este camino.

Atrás de Alabaster estaba Aaron, pero su rostro, su apariencia cambió al instante, su tez blanca era ahora más pálida y sus ojos castaño ahora eran de un azul eléctrico, su cabello castaño era tan negro como el carbón, era Eustaccios, el hijo de Hécate.

—No debiste, pero no te preocupes, éste camino era el correcto—hizo una seña con sus manos, una pistola con sus dedos y se apuntó a la boca, Charlus totalmente aterrorizado se descubrió haciendo lo mismo pero con un arma real, quiso gritar cuando fue demasiado tarde, él había tirado del gatillo.

Eustaccios tomó en brazos a Alabaster quien lloraba más por el ruido que había hecho el arma y con sólo un chasquido un joven de no más de 20 años se acercó.

—No recordará lo que vio, y sus recuerdos hasta hoy serán bastante confusos, me encargaré de eso y de llamar a su abuelo, que no recuerde lo que intentaba su padre, Regulus.

Alabaster creció con su abuelo hasta que cumplió 10 años, su abuelo le contó sobre su madre cuando tenía 7 pero nunca le reveló la causa de muerte su padre , y siempre guiado por su madre y otras hermanas que fue encontrando a su camino, el collar del que nunca se separó fue siempre una gran fuente de protección y energía, así como una arma que lo ayudaría en el futuro.

* * *

—Alabaster, ven aquí muchacho

El chico se acercó a su abuelo y éste le dio un abrazo, apenas un año antes le había contado sobre su madre y él parecía estar bastante tranquilo con eso.

—Sabes que no soy eterno, muchacho, sabes que todo está a tu nombre, no deserdicies el dinero, cuidado con las chicas, si tienes deudas, paga el auto y deja la casa, en el auto puedes dormir y transportarte, la casa sólo estará allí

Alabaster enarcó una ceja pero siguió asintiendo a los "consejos" de su abuelo.

—Esos días de excursión era por algo, no alardees demasiado, si hay un cuervo se amable, si ves perros, se amable con esos animales, son de tu madre, ten cuidado con los buitres y los osos.

—Abuelo…

—Todos mueren Alabaster, tu padre parecía sano pero enfermó, eras muy pequeño.

Después de eso salieron a cenar y cuando volvieron Alabaster estaba en su habitación, su abuelo tenía razón se imaginaba solo, tal vez huyendo, su abuelo tenía varias casas, eso podría despistar a algunos monstruos, quiso llorar, no recordaba a su padre y mucho menos a su madre.

Escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta y al voltear miró a sus vecinos, Aaron y su hermano Derek, Aaron manejaba una tienda de antigüedades y Derek era abogado.

—Mejor me voy—dijo Derek pero Aaron lo detuvo.

—Hey Al, compré un nuevo videojuego ¿Quieres probarlo? Derek podrá comprarnos algo que comer, él paga, al parecer le ganó una partida de naipes a Christopher.

Alabaster enarcó una ceja.

—Su hermano, el que hace trampa cuando juegan cartas.

Derek bufó y asintió —Digamos que esta vez estaba de manos atadas.

Alabaster asintió —Iré, sólo le diré al abuelo aunque para que ustedes entraran me suena a un si, llevaré de esas latas de refresco que te gustan.

—Gracias amigo— Ellos eran mayores que Alabaster pero Aaron y Derek solían cuidarlo cuando su abuelo salía de viaje, así como se llevaban bien, Alabaster los veía como hermanos mayores e incluso cuando Aaron lo acompañaba al cine las personas creían que era su hermano.

—El viejo ya le dejó las instrucciones ¿Cuándo dijo tu padre que moriría, Eustaccios? —Derek miró a su hermano y éste se limitó a suspirar.

—Ocho meses, morirá mientras duerme, incluso siento pena por Alabaster, Dareios, será esto, la bitácora, incluso veo en él algo de persecución.

Dareios rodó los ojos.

—Eso se lo buscará él, pero estará bien, el acero debe ser templado con fuego, a fin de cuentas me convertiré en su mentor.


	2. El protegido del dragón

_**Capítulo II : El protegido del dragón**_

* * *

 _—¿Por qué no puedes aparecerte cuando estoy despierto? Puedo abrazarte aquí y sentir que pasó un día entero pero…. Despierto y me siento solo._

 _No apartó la vista del suelo, le había costado demasiado decir eso, el rostro del chico estaba totalmente enrojecido, apretaba sus puños, tenía 13 años y aunque él decía no saber nada, sus conocidos siempre le recordaban que tenía una gran mente ¿De qué servía esa mente cuando en verdad no podía hacer mucho y lo que hacía se salía de control?_

 _Alabaster abrió los ojos pero no levantó la cabeza, de todas formas seguía viendo la sombra de su madre, estática, frente a él y se preguntó si en su rostro se había dibujado furia, tristeza, alegría o si estaba sorprendida. Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, esperando así despertar pero contrario a todas las posibilidades sintió una mano tibia acariciando las suyas, tensó los hombros, cerró sus ojos pero no pudo forcejear ya que cuando esa mano tan suave bajó con extrema delicadeza sus manos, éstas cedieron pero de todas maneras el muchacho se negaba a abrir los ojos._

— _Alabaster_

 _Ese tono tan suave, era como el terciopelo, nada con el tono sereno pero amenazante que usaba siempre, una voz que lo hacía simplemente quedarse quieto, tal vez entrar a un sueño dentro de éste sueño; Alabaster abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su madre que cambiaban de color constantemente pero esta vez estaban de diversas tonalidades de violeta, su cabello rubio lacio y largo caía sobre sus hombros y cubriendo su espalda, su tez blanca de la cual nadie pensaría que ella era su madre, parpadeó y la mujer tenía los mismos ojos que él y su cabello ahora de un color castaño, corto y ondulado, seguía cerca y el muchacho podía notar las pecas que ahora había en ese afilado rostro bronceado._

— _Ma… mamá._

 _La Diosa de la magia le sonreía o al menos eso creía Alabaster al observar las comisuras de los labios de su madre ligeramente alzadas._

— _Ya tendremos nuestro momento y no debes sentirte mal, tienes 13 años, estás vivo, mantienes una conversación conmigo la mayoría de tus sueños y puedes manejar la niebla de una manera magistral._

— _Pero no es suficiente._

 _Sentía como si algo dentro de él le pinchara, no era un comentario agradable pero… era cierto, era hijo de la magia, debía hacer más que eso, había visto películas de brujas, eran películas sí, pero debían tener algo real "No hay límites en la magia, el único límite eres tú" Su hermano inmortal se lo había dicho, hace meses que no sabía nada de él y eso que él si se aparecía cuando estaba despierto y en cualquier momento, había dejado de hacerlo._

— _Tus hermanos al igual que yo tenemos deberes que van más allá de cualquier cosa, tú eres uno de mis hijos más poderosos y al que más afecto he llegado a tener Alabaster, la perseverancia es una de las llaves para el entendimiento, pronto llegará el momento, nada de lo que ha pasado anteriormente fue totalmente tu culpa._

 _Allí estaba, ese recordatorio, ese horrible recordatorio de su incompetencia, el día que conoció a una chica maravillosa, inteligente, vivaz y solitaria, a leguas podría notar que era nada menos y nada más que su hermana y entonces fueron atacados._

— _No es malo recordar, tú lo sabes y tu hermano siempre te lo ha recalcado pero no está bien que los recuerdos y las suposiciones te devoren, los mortales suelen decir que no hay que voltear atrás ya que así estaremos perdidos, nunca han entendido que cuando no observas lo que han recorrido, cuando no miras tus pasos, no podrás entender hacia dónde vas realmente, y sigues perdiéndote, debes volver al inicio Alabaster, de esa manera seguirás perdido._

El muchacho abrió los ojos, ya estaba amaneciendo, suspiró con pesadez.

El semidiós realizó la rutina de todos los días, colocando hechizos protectores a la casa, el collar le aseguraba protección a él pero no a la casa cuando el salía, Alabaster suspiró.

Eran vacaciones de invierno, se negaba ir al campamento como los últimos años, había un solo lugar al cual acudir o al menos en una mañana nublada y fresca como esa.

* * *

 _ **{2 años antes}**_

Caminó hasta el centro, compró algo de comida, al menos no se preocupaba por el dinero y era algo que debía agradecer no solamente a su abuelo sino también a su medio hermano, el pensar en él le hacía tener un ligero escalofrío, era tan distinto a él y a su madre y dudaba que fuera parecido al Dios del Inframundo, compró un pequeño ramo de flores, tomó un autobús y se sentó junto a la ventana, perdiéndose entre pensamientos.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían "Esto no pasaría si hubiera aprendido a levitar o más bien si supiera" estaba por lamentarse de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de él con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo.

—Detrás de mí, enano.

Alabaster se levantó, limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla, esa chica era tan distinta a él y eso hacía que la quisiera al instante, era la primera hermana semidiosa que veía después de dos años cuando conoció a Anneliese y a Mina, chicas verdaderamente dulces y poderosas, ellas le habían enseñado a cómo mover objetos sin que estos cayeran cada dos segundos, como recitar hechizos de protección, de invisibilidad y el de invocación, Anneliese decía que su guardiana era Lissana y Mina era la protegida de Ophilia, ambas Diosas menores e hijas de su madre.

—¿Quién es tu protector?

La chica lanzó una daga a la furia y esta estalló, si es que había otra forma de decirle a eso, ella se dejó caer en medio de la calle, ya era medianoche y los gritos del "enano" y de ella bien podrían ser interpretados por gritos de adolescentes ebrios o simples adolescentes por los mortales que vivían cerca.

— ¿En verdad quieres que te diga? Siéndote sincera no lo sé —no le importó tener las manos sucias de un polvo dorado, la chica se talló la frente y miró al niño que la miraba totalmente sonrojado.

— ¿Qué edad tienes y quién es tu protector?

Alabaster bajó la vista y suspiró.

—Me llamo Alabaster, tampoco lo sé y tengo 11 años.

— ¿Eres de aquí o andas vagando? — el muchacho frunció el ceño, ella no había dicho su nombre, ni su edad, simplemente le gritó cuando estaba en esa cafetería, quiso ir hasta él pero en ese instante Alabaster fue lanzado por una furia, entonces ambos habían comenzado a correr.

—Estaba… vagando pero vivo a tres horas de aquí

— ¿Familiares?

El muchacho negó, su abuelo falleció hace año y medio y se podría decir que estaba solo, la chica se levantó y puso las manos sobre su cintura, el muchacho pudo observarla con detenimiento, era mayor que ella pero no sabría con exactitud por cuantos años, no podría decir pocos pero tampoco demasiados, era alta, delgada, tenía el cabello largo, ondulado, era un color cálido, de eso no había duda pero sus ojos mostraban algo diferente, entre cortesía y fiereza, como si pudieras morir si la mirabas demasiado o simplemente quedar inmovilizado, era la mirada de su madre.

— ¿Mamá?

La chica lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, se sacudió su larga falda y le tendió una mano al niño

—Eso quisiera, aunque las locas de sus seguidoras no dejan de acosarme diciendo que en verdad soy ella, levántate enano.

— ¿Seguidoras?

—Tu sabes que no sólo los semidioses creen en Hécate, creo que es la única Diosa que los mortales en verdad temen y respetan, tiene seguidores que no son para nada semidiosas o semidioses y aun así poseen magia

Alabaster resopló, por supuesto que lo sabía, podría tener sólo 11 años pero ya había visto películas sobre brujas y esa misma noche soñó con su madre y ella le confirmó eso.

—Bien, necesitas algo de comida, una cama tibia, una charla y un buen sueño reparador.

La muchacha le jaló del brazo y el chico se puso de pie más no se movió, al parecer ella entendió la razón al instante pero le parecía increíble que desconfiara de ella.

—Si fuera un monstruo te hubiera atacado sin más, si fuera un mortal loco, ya hubieras muerto, supe que eras mi hermano al instante, no es tan difícil, entre nosotros tenemos cierto radar a diferencia de otros hermanos semidioses que si bien pueden tener mucho en común y se seguirán preguntando quién es el padre de cada quien ¿o me equivoco? Así conociste a Mina

Alabaster se sorprendió de que ella la conociera, de que supiera que ambos se conocieron.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Hace demasiado tiempo, simplemente entró a una tienda e intercambiamos palabras, tu sabes que es peligroso estar con un hermano de sangre divina a menos que sea de naturaleza complementaria o ambas puedan mezclarse ¿entiendes? Se hace tarde, enano enserio debemos movernos.

Él la siguió a regañadientes, pero al dar un paso más sintió que caía a un vacío y un segundo después un olor a incienso impregnaba sus fosas nasales, dejaba de tener frio y alguien le colocaba una manta en los hombros, se alejó pero de igual forma quedó abrigado.

—Se llaman viajes sombra, enano, no iba a caminar tres kilómetros contigo exhausto.

La joven encendió la luz y Alabaster vio una habitación, de tamaño considerable, una gran cama, atrapa sueños, móviles con estrellas y planetas, dibujos grandiosos, aparatos de vidrio, espejos y frascos con sustancias de todo tipo de colores, se sobresaltó al sentir algo en su mejilla y descubrió que ella le limpiaba la herida.

—Nada grave, tal vez despiertes y no habrá nada en tu mejilla

El cabello de la chica era de un color canela, demasiado cálido para unos ojos tan oscuros y tan intimidantes, lo llevaba muy largo, un poco enmarañado, trenzas allí y allá, incluso notó algunas plumas rojas y blancas al final de las trenzas.

—Esta casa pertenece a Adelaide, es una vieja… ya casi ciega pero hay muchas chicas y chicos en esta casa que la ayudan todos tenemos en común algo, creen en mamá y unos han llegado a recibir dones, la mayoría sanación, telequinesis, Adelaide es clarividente por lo que sabe que estas aquí pero los demás no y es mejor que no lo sepan, te traeré comida mientras tú te acomodas en la cama, haz caso Alabaster, tenemos poco tiempo.

La mujer se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir se limitó a voltear.

—Yo hablaré y tú escucharás, tendrás derecho a una pregunta si adivinas mi edad…

El chico se quitó un zapato, aun dudoso, al ver que ella desaparecía, no quería escapar pues en verdad sentía esa habitación tan relajante pero ¿Y si era otra furia? ¿Si era algo peor?, abrió la puerta que había a un lado de la cama y suspiró de alivio al ver que era un baño, se lavó las manos y la cara, notó que había algo de ropa y de su talla por lo que decidió tomar un baño, cuando ya estaba cambiado y en la cama, la mujer llegó con una gran bandeja de comida, había unas rebanadas de pizza, hamburguesas, palomitas de maíz, té y latas de refresco, una cena basta incluso para dos personas, ambos comieron mientras ella miraba de reojo al chico.

—Hay pocos semidioses varones de Hécate por no decir que eres el primero en tal vez 100 años, incluso los acólitos de mamá te harían daño para saber la razón o ver si tienes algo más que yo que soy tu hermana, por lo que me preguntaste es obvio que sabes que mamá hace que uno de nuestros hermanos sea nuestro guardián ¿A quiénes conoces?

—Crisongono, Lissana, Ophilia

La mujer asintió y observó a los ojos al chico, si notó algo diferente en él no lo dijo.

—Es fácil identificarnos en nosotros como lo dije pero no negaré que batallé un poco contigo por si eras hijo o acólito, haz charlado con mamá ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tengo 6 pero sólo en sueños.

—Más seguro— masculló la chica que aún lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el niño no tenía familiares pero no parecía tan descuidado.

—Hay personas que han cuidado de ti, extraños que se van de un día a otro, a veces son nuestros hermanos, a veces acólitos o a veces nuestros hermanos inmortales.

El muchacho sonrió

* * *

 **{Presente}**

—Todo fue mi culpa

El castaño bajó del autobús y siguió caminando hasta llegar al cementerio, pasó entre las tumbas tocando levemente las lapidas como si de una manera pudiera transmitir algo de consuelo, al llegar a las lapidas de ónix puro se sentó en el césped y dejó el ramo de flores en medio de ambas lápidas, las miró durante unos minutos y leyó lo que ambas decían

 **Charlus Deian Torrigton**

Gran hombre, esposo y padre.

 **Reuel Miles Torrigton**

Padre, esposo, abuelo y hombre ejemplar

" _Sueños, pesadillas y pensamientos, todo termina siendo real"_

Su padre y su abuelo respectivamente, se preguntaba si su abuelo y su padre hubieran estado conformes con el hecho de que su descanso eterno fuera en ese país en lugar del que en verdad nacieron, su abuelo siempre insistía con irse cuando pudieran a Europa "Te encantará mi pequeño, montañas hermosas, comida deliciosa, chicos como tú"

Se preguntó si se refería a chicos con sus mismos pasatiempos o iguales en el sentido de tener algo diferente.

—No sé qué hacer, siento que sé y hago muy poco, he intentado mejorar por mi cuenta pero es difícil, la última vez hice explotar todas las bombillas de la casa, Crisogono sólo me dijo que no me preocupara por los gastos… como siempre, mamá dijo que pronto recibiría ayuda, no he tenido contacto con monstruos y no quisiera pues no sé defenderme de manera decente, sólo me limito a retenerlos unos segundos para después huir

Apretó los puños ¿Era justo tener sólo 13 años y realizar tan poco? ¿Estar tan solo? Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sonido de las hojas moverse lo mecieran, jugaran con su cabello.

¿Qué se hacer? Puedo mover objetos, proteger territorios y protegerme a mí, puedo hacerme invisible aunque sea sólo por 20 minutos, puedo invocar animales consagrados a mamá o llamarlos… sólo algunos, dijo recordando las serpientes, los escorpiones, el gran oso que se le acercó de manera tan dócil en un viaje al zoológico con su clase, los caballos que lo seguían como si éstos fueran perros ¿sólo puedo hacer eso? Estaba por dar por zancado el tema cuando recordó ese día.

* * *

 _ **{2 años antes}**_

Ella le había dicho que era normal que los hijos de Hécate fueran huérfanos de padre, pues éstos podrían tanto abandonarlos como morir por accidentes bastante desafortunados.

—Yo no recuerdo de qué manera murió mi padre.

La chica se levantó para retirar la bandeja, extenderle las palomitas al chico, arroparlo y después acostarse junto a él, Alabaster se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Creo que lo único que necesitas es confianza, un… motor porque el poder lo tienes o tal vez madre quiere que seas algo más

— ¿Cómo qué?

Ella se giró para verlo y el entendió que eso podría ser su pregunta, él negó como si así pudiera retirar lo que dijo, su hermana le dio la oportunidad de ignorar ese último comentario.

—A diferencia de los acólitos, nosotros no necesitamos práctica o no demasiada, sólo necesitamos creer.

El muchacho se estaba quedando dormido, cerraba los ojos cada tanto.

—Mañana te llevaré a casa, pero antes debemos ir por un encargo de Adelaide, dice que sólo es para ti y tú sabes dónde está.

La mujer creyó que su hermano se emocionaría pero éste se limitó a asentir, ella se acomodó también, abrazó la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

—Tienes 23 años— susurró Alabaster mientras se acercaba un poco a su hermana, entre miedo y vergüenza pero ninguno de estos sentimientos tenía que ver con su afirmación, ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, no es que se viera más joven o más grande pero que él acertara a la primera, notó como se acercaba y ella aceptó, lo abrazó suavemente.

—Entonces, ganaste una pregunta.

Alabaster escuchó pero no quiso contestar pues estaba más dormido que despierto.

Era la primera vez que dormía sin soñar, fue tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo triste pues esperaba ver a su madre y decirle que le estaba eternamente agradecido por estar junto a otra hermana y mucho más grande, Anneliese y Mina le enseñaron mucho pero se fueron tan pronto que ni siquiera supo de dónde venían, nunca le explicaron nada, sólo… le mostraron algo.

Despertó de golpe, asustando a la mujer que tenía al lado, ambos se miraron asustados.

— ¿Qué pasa?! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Mamá te dijo algo?

Aabaster negó con la cabeza y cerró sus puños con fuerza, tenía unas inmensas de llorar, sentía que ella le regañaría, le diría una y más cosas.

—Alabaster ¿qué pasa?

—Yo… La furia me quitó algo cuando me atacó.

La mujer se puso de pie con calma, besó la frente de Alabaster y buscó algo de ropa.

—Al menos lo recordaste, tranquilo que yo sé a dónde van las cosas perdidas, abrígate, tengo más ropa de tu talla por allí y ve cómodo.

El castaño se sorprendió de que su hermana no le gritara, lo golpeara o lo mirara con reproche, tocó su frente en dónde ella lo había besado.

—Dije que te vistas, enano.

Obedeció casi corriendo, ella tomó su tiempo, se recogió el cabello, se puso un vestido largo y un poco desgastado, unos tenis y un abrigo café con flores violetas pintadas, Alabaster ya estaba listo y se limitaba a observarla.

—Dime si tienes hambre para bajar por algo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y ella lo tomó como un sí, desayunaron rápido.

—Saldremos por las escaleras de incendios pero quiero que cierres los ojos, el recuerdo es volátil.

Hizo una mueca ante el comentario pero se limitó a asentir, cuando estaba por salir cerró sus ojos y no los abrió cuando sintió como caía, los abrió cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro.

—Bien, ya estamos algo lejos, debemos ir a un lugar para recuperar tu collar.

— ¿Y el encargo de Adelaide?

—Tal vez ese sea el encargo, ella sólo previene, no le gusta contar lo que ve.

Caminaron un tramo hasta llegar a un parque que estaba frente a unos edificios, Alabaster los observó tratando de encontrarles algún significado oculto pero no veía nada.

—No veas, percibe.

Alabaster asintió, comenzó a caminar pero sin dejar de ver los edificios, dio una vuelta alrededor del parque y se detuvo cerca de una banca, miró a su hermana y señaló ese lugar.

—¿Es enserio? ¿No es muy cliché? — más que reclamo era una especie de broma, Alabaster comenzó a andar y ella lo siguió a esa antigua y pequeña penitenciaria hecha museo.

No había gente en la entrada que les hiciera preguntas, Alabaster creía sentir como si hubiera personas pero no veía nada, no tenía miedo pero sentía pena de no poder ayudar a todos, miró todos los objetos que había allí, eran de la ciudad, objetos médicos del siglo pasado, vestidos, fotografías de la penitenciaria, del alcalde, de algunos reos famosos, veía todos y cada uno de los objetos a través del vidrio, las fotos las observaba a detalle, sintió como si de la nada el día dejara de ser nublado y húmedo, como si fuera ahora un día de verano.

—Enano.

Alabaster se giró y miró a su hermana, estaba pálida y le tendía un brazalete delgado, por un momento creyó que ella lo había robado pero recordó que ella se lo había puesto al salir.

—No me enojaré por lo que sea que hagas con esto.

Siguieron viendo las fotos y objetos, ella miraba de vez en cuando la entrada pero no había nadie hasta que escucharon murmullos.

—Si ya no sientes nada, vámonos.

Alabaster no dijo ni hizo nada más que seguir caminando hasta que se detuvo en una foto, había un hombre alto y delgado, el cabello castaño lo llevaba hasta los hombros pero estaba peinado de una manera muy pulcra al igual que su vestimenta, la fotografía no estaba a color pero sentía la mirada clara y penetrante del hombre, podría jurar que sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, aun cuando su ropa era casi negra en su totalidad pudo ver a la perfección lo que colgaba de su cuello y el muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza acercándose de nuevo, parecía una garra y lo era, una garra tomando con fuerza una esfera hecha de granate, el collar que tenía de toda la vida, leyó el pie de la foto.

 _Rainer Durkheim, abogado dueño del buffet de abogados más conocido en Manhattan, impulsó la creación de esta penitenciaría. Agosto de 1840_

La pregunta que tenía pensado para ella tal vez debería cambiar, ahora deseaba saber quién era él y porque sentía que lo conocía y porqué, se giró hacia ella pero esta sólo atinó a tomarlo de su brazo y lanzarlo al suelo, no entendió hasta que supo que el calor que sentía provenía de las esquinas del lugar en las que brotaban llamas pero no quemaban nada, sabía que si él se acercaba se quemaría, ahora notó unas sombras, alzó la vista y notó a cuatro arpías volando en círculos como si fueran buitres

—Aprieta el brazalete, Al.

Apenas lo tomó entre sus manos y éste se expandió convirtiéndose en una espada, él no sabía pelear.

—Quiero… QUIERO MI COLLAR DE VUELTA.

Las arpías se precipitaron en picada, el hijo de la magia alzó su mano y una arpía se estrelló contra una pared invisible pero apenas una se daba cuenta del error otra se dirigiría en dónde no había ninguna barrera, Alabaster temblaba ¿Qué tenía de especial el collar?

—Es nuestro, lo necesitamos— chilló la arpía, el chico no podía moverse pero justo cuando sentía que estaba por recibir el golpe, dio una estocada con la espada, no le dio a la arpía pero le dio tiempo a su hermana para reaccionar, quien con un suave movimiento hizo que la arpía fuera "lanzada" hacia la pared.

Alabaster se sintió tonto en ese momento, él pudo haber hecho lo mismo de nuevo, su hermana estaba tan pálida pero en su rostro había una calma alarmante.

—El amo Dareios debe de aparecer, debe castigar a esta mortal por matar a muchas de nuestras hermanas, debe pagar por sus pecados, no debe meterse con el orden.

"Dareios", pensó Alabaster y al instante tradujo ese nombre, llamas, había fuego, temía que se refirieran a un hechizo o algo peor, un Dios.

—No dejaré que le hagan algo— masculló su hermana y Alabaster gimió.

La voz de su hermana se escuchaba ronca pero su quejido fue porque frente a él había una mujer con alas inmensas, alas tan negras como las de un cuervo, los ojos de ella habían adquirido un color violáceo, Alabaster temía que ella fuera una arpía pero no, él podía ver bien a través de la niebla.

—Maldita

Bramaban todas las arpías a la vez al ver a su hermana, se fueron en picada hacia el chico y ella las ahuyentó, extendía sus alas y una ventisca las lanzaba cerca de las llamas.

—Trata de quitarles el collar, es tu protección, HAZLO

Alabaster asintió y corrió tras la arpía que tenía el collar, lo sabía ya que pudo ver que lo tenía atado a una pata, el muchacho se concentró y pudo volverse invisible, apretó sus labios pero sintió como alguien le lanzaba un zarpazo en la espalda.

El chico gritó y poco a poco fue haciéndose más visible a los ojos de esos monstruos, cayó de rodillas, sollozando de dolor, escuchó un grito de dolor pero él no podía abrir sus ojos, no podía moverse pues el dolor era intenso, Alabaster Torrigton no veía que cuanto más sentía dolor, miedo y algo de impotencia, las llamas comenzaban a hacerse más y más, devorando lo que hubiera a su paso.

Era fuego común y corriente pero hería en muy pequeña medida a las arpías, las cuales estaban enojadas, podían matar dos pajaros de un tiro, matar a esa maldita nigromante y al único varón de Hécate en siglos, dos de ellas descendieron hasta él, Alabaster pudo verlas pero estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse, estaba por cerrar sus ojos al sentir el golpe final pero éste nunca llegó, en cambio escuchó un desagradable sonido, muy profundo, capaz de hacer que un temblor moviera cada fibra de su ser, abrió los ojos y vio a la chica, a su hermana, siendo atravesada por la garra de bronce de una arpía.

La joven bruja alzó su brazo en dirección a la arpía y cerró los puños, la arpía estalló sin más.

Alabaster la abrazó, su cuerpo temblaba y el de ella era cada segundo más lánguido, ella le sonrió, las alas estaban desvaneciéndose pero los ojos seguían teniendo ese iris violáceo.

—Tengo un protector y él puede traer a las personas de la vida, él me enseñó

—No hables, puedo entenderlo, no hables por favor.

La chica le sonreía, colocó una mano en su vientre, sintiendo la sangre manar.

—Hazme esa pregunta.

Alabaster estaba en shock ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan calmada?

—Tu nombre— dijo Alabaster sin más, reduciendo palabras, las necesarias.

—Dyra, Dyra Bones—Dyra alzó su mano, aun cuando estuviera manchada de sangre, quería acariciar el rostro de su hermano, su lindo hermano, era tan parecido al padre de éste, el cálculo falló y terminó tocando con la yema de su índice y anular la frente del chico, dejando caer la mano; Dyra cerró los ojos.

—Dyra, DYRA.

Alabaster gritó, gritó totalmente desconsolado, las llamas se avivaron y las arpías comenzaron a temblar pues el fuego adquiría un color verdoso, no podía ser verdad.

Las llamas arrasaron con las arpías, el collar cayó en las manos de Alabaster pero él no lo notaba, estaba sorprendido que el cuerpo de Dyra se consumiera con las llamas con una rapidez espeluznante, reparó en las llamas, sentía el calor y el ardor en la espalda era más intenso.

"Al menos lo recuperaste, sin él no podrás encontrarme y controlar este maravilloso don pero, hazme un favor Alabaster, no lo utilices siempre, sólo tienes tres oportunidades, ésta es una y antes de usar la tercera es probable que vuelvas a perder el collar pero alguien te ayudará a buscarlo"

Alabaster no podía encontrar al dueño de la voz, estaba en… la nada, se giró a todas partes pero sólo veía blanco, un desesperante blanco.

"dónde…"

"Calla y escucha, bobo. Estás bien, me encargué de llevarte a casa apenas te curaron esos mortales, hay ambrosía y néctar en el mueble al lado de tu cama, recupérate y después dependerá de ti si continuar o esperar que te maten, si tu elección es la primera, nos volveremos a ver"

"Tu…"

"Protector, hermano y probablemente tu juez cuando llegue el momento, mantente vivo, Al"

Abrió los ojos y en efecto estaba en casa, su cama, arropado y solo.

Solo.

Alabaster lloró en silencio hasta que vio que enfrente de su cama había un ramo con flores de lavanda, dientes de león, eléboros, flores que conocía en sueños, flores de su madre. Desde ese entonces no había vuelto a escuchar a ese hombre, estaba seguro que era uno de sus hermanos Dioses pero, ¿Quién? ¿Cuál?

* * *

 **{Presente}**

Se levantó del suelo y emprendió el camino a casa, extrañaba a Dyra, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sus "cariños" diciéndole enano cada momento, diciéndole que sintiera no que observara. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo, respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde su intuición lo llevara y fue así como llegó a unos apartamentos.

Estaban en un barrio al que nunca había visitado, pero sabía al instante quien debía estar allí, apretó el collar en su cuello y caminó hasta la puerta tan negra, tocó un par de veces y ésta se abrió de una manera tan suave. El chico entró, el olor a incienso invadía sus fosas nasales, las miradas sorprendidas y otras desconcertadas, Alabaster no sabía que decir o que hacer, mordió el interior de su mejilla, jamás había tenido tantas miradas en torno a él y eso lo ponía nervioso, se detuvo frente a una mujer menuda, le sonrió débilmente y ella le abrió la puerta que había tras ella, él le asintió a modo de agradecimiento y entró al cuarto, era iluminado, parecía otra estación en ese lugar.

—Muy buenas tardes Alabaster, acércate un poco querido.

La vieja Adelaide tenía cabello plateado pero no estaba llena de arrugas, regordeta o encogida, era una mujer adulta con el cabello lleno de canas, ojos negros, era delgada y de facciones finas, podrías decir que por su forma sencilla pero elegante de vestir no tendría más de 50 pero era su mirada y sus modos los que delataban su edad, la cual podría rondar casi los 80. Alabaster se acercó y la mujer acarició sus mejillas, sus ojos mostraban a una mujer que estaba cansada, cansada de ver las historias repetirse una y otra vez.

—Es duro perder a alguien y es duro verte después de tanto tiempo, creí que te vería pronto pero al menos estás aquí.

— ¿Usted conoce a mi madre?

La mujer sonrió y asintió ante su pregunta, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sí, y por lo que ella dice eres igual a tu padre

Alabaster enarcó ambas cejas, ahora eran dos personas que le decían eso pero él no podía pensar en nada más que tristeza, sabía cómo era su padre por fotos pero jamás lo había conocido, al parecer falleció cuando él tenía un año o menos

—Se lo que piensas y precisamente tu madre me ha dado un mensaje para ti, una especie de regalo, pronto es tu cumpleaños o tal vez ya ha pasado, de todas maneras— la mujer se levantó y con un andar tan grácil sacó un anillo de oro.

—Creo que tú lo viste como un brazalete, aunque bien sabes lo que es en realidad— la mujer vio como el niño asentía— tu segundo regalo es una muy pequeña prueba, intuición y confianza, debes ir a ese lugar, no hay nada que temer, no habrá nadie que te quiera hacer daño.

Entendió el pequeño enigma, claro que lo hacía pero le costaría demasiado si quiera acercarse al lugar, miró a la mujer quien le sonrió de nuevo.

—Dyra está bien, tus hermanos intervinieron por su alma, incluso yo lo hice, después de todo los primos mayores tenemos algo de voz con las ligas mayores— Adelaide le guiñó un ojo y Alabaster emprendió el camino a la penitenciaría.

Era tal y como lo recordaba en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos y demás, sabía que no había peligro, no sentía tensión o ansiedad, pero si sentía cierto confort al estar allí, recorrió el lugar, palmo a palmo hasta que llegó a una puerta que estaba cerrada, estaba en el piso inferior, un guardia pasó, un hombre pálido de ojos celestes por no decir que parecían del color del hielo, no supo si era un fantasma o un simple mortal.

—Disculpe, ¿qué hay en ese lugar?

El hombre le frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No es lugar para mocosos como tu

Alabaster asintió haciendo una mueca despectiva al tipo, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección pero no había nada fuera de lo normal en otras partes, allí estaba su prueba, se escabulló por uno de los pasillos, cerró sus ojos, tratando de hacerse invisible pero no podía ¿Por qué? Barajó sus posibilidades pero pensó que el hombre ya se había ido, al volver, el hombre seguía allí.

—¿Otra vez aquí mocoso?

Alabaster se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que usted me confunde, en verdad necesito entrar. — intentó hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero no podía, el hombre lo miraba con ganas de patearlo y decirle que se esfumara, Alabaster le dio la espalda y suspiró, observó a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en una estatua de un hombre, al parecer un Alester Durham, un pariente del fundador; Alabaster sabía que estaba mal pero más se había perdido en la guerra, se quedó observando fijamente la estatua y volvió a acercase a esa puerta y vio como el guardia caminaba en dirección a la estatua pues esta parecía tambalearse, no era muy grande pero si parecía vieja, Alabaster no lo dudó ni un segundo abrió la puerta, entró y notó que estaba todo a oscuras, Alabaster creyó que debería retirarse, buscar una luz o algo parecido pero le sorprendió el hecho de que no sentía que eso fuera impedimento, tocó la pared y empezó a caminar lentamente, al cerrar sus ojos era como si pudiera ver todo con una sorprendente claridad, parecía el lugar que sólo había visto en una película, el lugar dónde estaba la silla eléctrica, abrió los ojos al sentir unas marcas en la pared, era griego, él lo sabía por los trazos tan rectos y extraños, el muchacho los leyó mentalmente pero nada pasaba, respiró hondo.

 _ **Εκάτη | Ekáti  
Παιδί της νύχτας | **__**Paidí tis nýchtas**_

 _ **Προστατευόμενες Δράκος | Prostatevómenes Drákos**_

 _ **Hécate**_

 _ **Hijo de la noche**_

 _ **Protegido del dragón**_

El castaño retiró la mano de la pared, entendía lo que quería decir pero, ¿Esto era para él? ¿Qué tenían que ver los dragones? Tembló de sólo pensar que habría un dragón en alguna parte de allí.

Los hijos de la noche, tal vez se refería a él, el protegido del dragón, no había marcha atrás y el tipo de la puerta no tardaría en abrirla o en buscarlo.

—Debo encontrar algo— se dijo en voz baja "Debes de decir algo, eres griego pero la magia tiene una lengua principal y ésta es el latín, la lengua expandida, la lengua de la conquista… la lengua muerta" eso se lo había dicho su madre y Anneliesse, Ann era una biblioteca andante pero él no sabía que decir.

"No pienses, siente"

Sin pensarlo dos veces trató de concentrarse un poco y sus palabras salieron en un suave y melodioso susurro.

 _ **draconis protec (protección del dragón)**_

 _ **libertate (Libérate)**_

 _ **Ignis (Fuego)**_

 _ **occulta binnacle (Bitácora oculta)**_

Unas llamas comenzaron a aparecer, iluminando un camino pero él no se movió al ver lo que estaba enfrente, la luz de las llamas del fuego griego le daba una apariencia aún más siniestra a lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón, los cuernos eran tan grandes, el vapor que salía de sus fosas nasales hacían que Alabaster quisiera correr despavorido, dio un paso hacia atrás y el dragón abrió los ojos, unos ojos amarillentos con una pupila parecida a las de una serpiente.

—dispersionem— dijo el muchacho y el dragón abrió su boca pero al instante tanto él como el fuego se dispersaron, el fuego desapareció y las luces se encendieron, el lugar era grande y austero, había un cofre enfrente de él, lo abrió y sacó con manos temblorosas un diario, parecía nuevo pero sólo en la portada pues el lomo parecía mostrar la verdadera edad de ese diario, el hijo de la magia lo tomó y salió del lugar no sin antes conjurar un hechizo de invisibilidad, funcionó a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, corrió hasta estar fuera del museo, no se detuvo y se negó a mirar atrás hasta que llegó a su casa.

Apenas cerró su puerta y vio lo que decía en el pie del diario.

C. Deian Torrigton

Alabaster se dejó caer de rodillas y recargó su espalda contra la puerta, su sonrisa era tan grande, sus manos temblaban tanto que soltó el diario y de él salió una fotografía, era un hombre joven, tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, a su lado había una mujer pelirroja, ambas manos, así como las de él descansaban en el abultado vientre de la mujer de penetrantes ojos azules.

—Mamá— susurró el muchacho al ver la foto pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el hombre que estaba al lado de su madre, uno era su padre, su madre y el tercer hombre, era idéntico al hombre que fundó la penitenciaria ¿Cómo lo sabía? Llevaba el collar en su cuello, era lo más probable un hijo de su madre. Giró la foto y encontró algo escrito con letra pequeña y redonda.

Hécate, Dareios y yo, noviembre.

Dareios… él, él era el dragón.


End file.
